Kirk Baily
Kirk Baily Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - ADR Walla Group *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney Feast (2014) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Gate Keepers (2002) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Yamaguchi (ep4) *Hand Maid May (2001) - Additional Voices *Saint Tail (2001) - Crook#2 (ep5), Additional Voices *Trigun (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Father (ep4) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Additional Voices *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Robber D *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Garma Zabi 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality (2003-2004) - Masaya Makino *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *Fushigi Yûgi (2000) - Tetsuya *Fushigi Yûgi (2000-2001) - Tetsuya *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Office Worker (ep4) *Yukikaze (2005-2006) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tooth Fairy 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Wild Things 2 (2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Bobby (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Bumblebee (2018) - Brawn, Decepticon Soldiers *Buried (2010) - 411 Male Operator *Charlie Countryman (2013) - Additional Voices *Chronicle (2012) - Additional Voices *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Ender's Game (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Get Low (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Ghost in the Shell (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Hell or High Water (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *It (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Just Wright (2010) - Additional Voices *Knucklehead (2010) - Additional Voices *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *My All American (2015) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Personal Effects (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Powder (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Prometheus (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) - ADR Loop Group *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Sex Tape (2014) - Additional Voices *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Source Code (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Call (2013) - Additional Voices *The Cooler (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Meg (2018) - Additional Voices *The Next Three Days (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Truth (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Vampires Suck (2010) - Additional Voices *Warrior (2011) - ADR Walla Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Yogi Bear (2010) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Twin Dragons (1999) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Rioters, Thieves, Vagrants *Star Trek: Voyager: Elite Force (2000) - Malon, Mitch Csatios 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Infection (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Additional Voices *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Additional Voices *Galerians (2000) - Birdman, Dr. Pascalle, Researcher B, Soldier A *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Hien *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Kevin Winnicot Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (113) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (34) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019.